


Cat One, Cat Two, Cat Tree: Four Is a Crowd

by Watermelon Wolves (RogueMarieL)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cat adoption, Fluff, M/M, told from the perspective of a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/Watermelon%20Wolves
Summary: Kent and Tater decide that it's time to adopt (another cat).Told from Kit's perspective.





	Cat One, Cat Two, Cat Tree: Four Is a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suica/gifts), [lookididthething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookididthething/gifts).

> This is a gift for [lookididathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookididthething), who asked for it a month ago. I hope it's what you were expecting!
> 
> (Fun fact: It probably isn't. ;;;;)
> 
> Title from [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx). Thank you!

A cat sat on the highest tier of her (currently) third favorite cat tree. This cat was Her Fluffship, Mistress of the Yarn, Queen of All that Could Be Clawed -- also known as Kit Purrson by her human subjects.

As Kit sharpened her claws on her perch, her humans came in. She’d started with the one human, but quite some time ago, a second human joined the first. They were as happy as Kit could make them, of course, though lately…

Lately, they seemed to not appreciate her nearly as much as they should. Oh, they still worshipped her appropriately, fed her upon demand, gushed over her impeccable hunting skills (she tended to bring them toys that she “hunted” -- anything else, she might be covered in blood, and she only appreciated that when her humans were being more difficult to manage than usual -- not that they seemed to notice, silly creatures), but… well, Kit had a good nose, and she knew what they had been up to.

They smelled like other cats.

It was always the same cats, too -- not like when her first human would go away for a few days and come back smelling of cats and other new places, because those cat smells were always old and rarely the same cats twice. It wasn’t the cats that her humans occasionally bought over smelled like -- those were always the same cats, but it was clear that those humans belonged to those cats, so it was fine.

No, these were new cats, and there could only be one explanation: betrayal. They were going to give her (perfectly reasonable) collection of tiaras away to some usurper.

Well, there was only one thing to do. She would have to remind her humans who was in charge of this territory. The couch looked like it would be a great way to sharpen her claws.

* * *

Some time later (Kit was hardly paying attention, but she did notice the growing pile of new cat things she wasn’t supposed to play with), the humans brought one of the cats to _her_ den. It was a very small cat, clearly a kitten, and Kit was apparently expected to share her humans and all of her treasure. This was hardly fair, as the kitten was clearly not expected to share -- Kit had been _lifted away_ from the fluffy new cat bed -- but perhaps that would come with time, as the kitten was still new.

The kitten had been introduced slowly. They had let it out in a different room where Kit could not greet this new member of her empire. And when her humans did finally let the two cats share space, they stared.

For a lesser cat, this would have made things a bit awkward, but Kit knew she was the most amazing cat in the world, and she understood that sometimes, lesser beings needed to gaze upon her in awe.

The new cat eventually walked up to her. Kit blinked, waiting. So far, this new cat wasn’t terrible -- perhaps they could even be useful. The cat slowly leaned forward and delicately sniffed at Kit. Kit batted them aside. The newer human stood up suddenly, making a loud noise. Kit barely twitched, but the new cat ran under the couch.

Kit’s first human pulled the second human back down. Kit ignored them. They weren’t important at the moment.

Kit wandered over to her (currently) favorite cat tree. The new kitten would climb it soon enough, and either way, the kitten would have to learn a few things about their new home. They would, in time, become an adequate subject for her to rule.

Yes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would teach her new minion the appropriate ways to communicate with the humans. The drapes would do nicely for a first lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> They stood in the living room. “Well,” Kent said.
> 
> “Yes,” said Alexei. “Not what I expect.”
> 
> “Nah, cats are like this. I have a feeling… yep,” Kent sighed as he peered into the kitchen. “The curtains in here _also_ need to be replaced."
> 
> The two men peered up at Kit and Kat (“It’s two jokes at once!” Kent had said gleefully, and Alexei had sighed and accepted that he’d made a terrible life choice but loved Kent anyway), who were perched in two of the cat trees. Kat started purring. Kit didn’t move, but they both knew she was smirking.
> 
> “At least they are getting along?”
> 
> Alexei sighed again. So many bad life choices. Next time, a puppy, he promised himself.


End file.
